


Take Two Paracetamol, Honey and Lemon, and a Bit of Henry's Love

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: After a long day of hunting for items, the stress of the search has taken its toll on an already ill Simon, who starts with feverish symptoms when they get back in Henry's Land Rover. Naturally, Henry is concerned about his little lamb and wants to help!
Relationships: Simon O'Brien/Henry Cole
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Take Two Paracetamol, Honey and Lemon, and a Bit of Henry's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Right then... Buckle up!" Henry announced, sliding his key into the Landy's slot and turning it until the engine kicked into life. 

It was the end of another successful item-hunting day and he was still beaming from his excellent finds, almost literally - he was practically radiant. The production company almost always filmed them en-route to their destinations, where they would chat and joke about where they were going, but they never did afterwards - which was a shame, because the two could never shut themselves up about how much they had enjoyed the day.

_Today_ \- on the contrary: Simon was silent, which surprised Henry thoroughly - as Si had managed to pick up a beautiful oak Art Deco fire-surround in the sheds - one of his favourite things - and a vintage reclining chair in need of Gemma's loving touch. When Cole saw why, he switched the key the other way, leaving the ignition on only. They wouldn't be setting off just yet. O'Brien was deathly pale and shivering profusely, not really aware of his surroundings. 

"Si..." came a worried whisper, "You look terrible, mate - I knew we should have postponed when you told me how bad you were feeling this morning."

"Mmm," he shuddered, "Feel really rough." The Liverpudlian spoke in stilted sentences. "Just this last half an hour, it's gotten--" he was interrupted by the chattering of his own teeth, "--worse."

Henry reached over and pressed the back of his hand under Simon's chin, against his neck, and he felt unbelievably hot - and yet he was still acting as if it was minus 40 in the car. He was most certainly unwell.

"Take me home, Henry," Si moaned, wearily.

"I can't have you like this," he was told, in the older man's most serious and concerned voice. Henry reached behind the seats and rummaged around in the back of the vehicle, managing to produce two large, thick fleece blankets. He began to wrap them around Simon, swaddling his friend in the folds, feeling a surge of warmth himself too, as he watched him snuggle into the covers.

"Wuh-- Wuh-- Where did these come from?" Si stuttered, still shaking.

"They're Jelly's," Henry said, and Simon looked at him quizzically. "Jellybean - the dog," he clarified.

"Urgh, Cole - I don't want to covered in dog hairs! What are you trying to do to me?"

"Oh, shut up," Henry put his hand on Si's shoulder and rocked him, fondly, and the pair of them began to laugh. "See - there's that smile I love so much--"

And Simon looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "_Love?_ Who mentioned _love?_" he questioned - his mind must have been slightly scrambled from the flu-like symptoms, "Which one of us is actually _ill_ here?"

"Well... I do give you _fever_, Simon," Henry grinned, once again starting up the car, "_Clearly_."


End file.
